A day at the beach
by coffeelover239
Summary: Sonic and Amy Spend a nice day at the beach by themselves. Rated M for, well, you'll see. I should mention this is my first story, and that it is also a one shot, so, enjoy.


It was quite a day. One that neither of these hedgehogs would forget. As they packed, Amy Fantasized about Emerald Coast. "The new Emerald Coast resort sounds like the perfect place to get away from it all! You can hang out in the beach, or float in the crystal, Clear Ocean all day long, then dine as you watch the spectacular sunset. It sounds absolutely romantic!" Tails set up the X-Tornado for flight. "My flight plan should take you both to the Emerald Coast." He said while getting his flight plan ready. "Excellent" Said Sonic. "I'm a bit worried, I've never handled water before." He followed up with. Amy told him, "Just stay by me, and you'll be fine." "Sure" Said Sonic. Before they knew it, Tails was all set, and ready to take them to his private villa on the Emerald Coast. Nobody but the two hedgehogs would have a nice day on the beach, no interruptions, no distractions, none of that crap. Just a smooth day for her and him.

One flight later, they were already at Tails's villa, with a nice deck overlooking the ocean, and direct access to beach. It was truly, a place to die for. As they exited the X-Tornado, Sonic said, "Thanks for the lift Tails." No problem Sonic" He replied. The two hedgehogs entered the villa. It was nicely decorated inside, plenty of furniture, all placed well, everything they could want, all in one place. As the two set their bags down, they decided to get ready to head waited for Amy to get changed as he didn't need to wear that much clothing, it was only him, his shoes, and his gloves. After all, he was a male.(and yes, they are still like hedgehogs, with their original sizes, and ages from the game. To anyone who says otherwise, take that quitting scene Half Baked, remove the you cool, and you get the idea. Now back to the story.) As he waited, he started thinking to himself. He'd known Amy for a long time, ever since rescuing her when he first met her. He pondered about his feelings, and why he had to be so frightful, but he figured, now was the time, to tell her. It was either tell, or suffer hiding his own thoughts for as long as he lived. "I love her, really I do, and this will be the day Sonic." He thought to himself. "This will be the day you tell her." He continued to think to himself.

As he finished his thoughts, he looked up and saw Amy. The love of his life, the apple of her eye, the cream of his coffee, in her swimsuit, a red bikini and skirt with yellow hearts on. He looked amazed, "Amy, you, look, gorgeous." He said. "Thanks, I'm glad you like it." She said feeling a little flustered. He then decided it was time. He told her, "Amy, there is something I need to tell you." She replied, "Yeah?" The two then headed out to the deck overlooking the bright blue ocean. He stood next to her as they looked at the ocean over the railing. He then told her, "I think you may like this, just please don't go overboard when I tell you this, ok?" She Said, "Sure." He then looks her in the eyes, takes her hands into his, and as they lock fingers, he tells her. "I love you." The two pulled each other in slowly, eventually, their lips met. The kiss felt so amazing. They both felt wonderful. It was unlike anything these two have experience before. They eventually broke the kiss to break for air. She then told him, "Sonic, that, was, amazing." 'He replied, "Thanks Amy. It means a lot. You want to head down to the beach now?" "Sure." She said while very excited. She couldn't believe it. The love of her life kissed her, and now, he's taking her down to the beach. It's just him, and her. No one else.

The two then headed down to the beach using the pathway from the villa. As soon as they got there, they set up. Amy then decided to do something to excite Sonic when they finished setting up. "There, all done." Said Sonic after he laid down on the towel he brought. He then took off his gloves and shoes, and put them aside. Amy then laid next to him as she took off her gloves, red headband, and sandals, she put her stuff next to Sonic's stuff as she nestled up to him. He put his right arm around her as they looked at the sky while he told her. "Ah, isn't this nice Amy? No other problems to worry about, just you and me." "Yep Sonic, a nice beautiful day." Amy said while rubbing her non-covered hand on the only non-blue part of his stomach. He really enjoyed that. He smiled and looked into her beautiful green eyes. "Want to go for a swim?" He asked. "Sure, but first, a little something for you." She said. As she sat up, she started to undo the hook on the back of her top. Sonic's eyes widened and before he knew it, her bikini top was on the ground, exposing her upper body to him. "I hope you don't mind, after all, it's just you and me." She told him. "No, it's not a problem, I mean, we are in love." He said. She chuckled a little at what he said before the big one. She laid back down on the towel as her hands started to move towards the bottom of her swimsuit. She started to pull them down as her hands got closer. When there was only a little bit left at her feet, she kicked off her bottom leaving her completely naked, but she didn't care. In fact, she loved it. So did Sonic. "You, look, amazing" He said admiring her. "Thanks Sonic, so do you." She said admiring him. "Come on Amy, let's go." He took her hand to help her up, and suddenly, his arm was around her waist.

The two were walking towards the ocean. Eventually, they started to feel the nice blue, warm water splash upon their feet. The further they walked in, the more it covered them. They stopped at waist deep, and held each other. As they held each other, the looked into their eyes, and shared a passionate kiss. As they kissed they fell back into the water. They didn't care, they were still fine. They broke the kiss for some air after a while. Amy was on top of Sonic in the shallow end. "I hope you like this Sonic." She said before kissing on his body slowly. She went from his neck which caused him to moan, to his stomach, and his lower region. He moaned, "Don't stop Amy." She keeping going at it nibbling and licking him until Sonic arched his back like he was cumming. "You like that?" She asked. He replied with "Yep, sure do, and now it's my turn Amy." He flipped her over so he was on top of her. He did the same to her as she did to him. Kissing her from her neck and getting lower causing her to moan. He did this until Amy arched her back like she was cumming. They flipped over again &amp; then she fell on to his stomach and laid on him. Sonic didn't seem to mind. He stroked her back while she laid upon him telling her, "Amy, this has been a wonderful day, finally expressing my feelings." He told her. She replied. "I agree. It also feels good knowing that you care for me as much as I care for you." The two shared yet another kiss that was short.

They played around in the water a little longer before deciding to head back up to the villa to get some rest as it was almost sunset. They dried off. Packed their clothes, and walked back to the villa without a need to change. They put their stuff down and decided it was time to call it a day. Amy told Sonic. "I'm off to take a shower. You want to join me?" He replied with, "Sure." Afterwards to two headed towards the shower. Amy turned on the water to get it warm. She then stepped in, and so did sonic. They washed up a bit, dried off, ate a little, and by that time, it was just past 8:00 pm. They decided to call it a night and head to bed. After looking outside at the stars for a bit. Sonic picked up his love Amy, carried her to the bedroom, and set her down on the bed. She pulled the covers over herself before Sonic climbed in next to her. She snuggled up to him as he put his arms around her stomach. The nude couple told each other good night, shared a kiss, and fell asleep in each other's arms. Yep, quite a day. The two ended up together spent time on a beach, played around together naked. The works.


End file.
